Just Watch and See
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuuram. One-shot. Voodoo doll, secret special feelings and a strategist along with a man who lived 4,000 years ago... What could possibly go wrong? Please give it a chance...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I have finally finished downloading and watching the whole of season 3, and it made me more addicted to Kyou Kara Maou! Those producers better finish or make season 4... The ratings might have fallen, but they have to keep in mind that there are still fans of KKM! Please review and if you haven't signed up for the petition, sign it!

* * *

Just Watch and See

In Shinou's temple, Shinou and Murata were spending time with each other. Noticing how well they look together, Shinou thought of another couple. He could remember the times he and Daikenja used to have the same experiences. The double-black sage noticed how long Shinou had kept quiet, and sighed. The cerulean eyed king looked at the double-black and smiled.

"What is it you're thinking about?" Murata questioned. "Are you thinking of those two again?"

"Is it that noticeable? I guess reading my thoughts are one of the important skills for a person to babysit me well..."

Another sigh came from the double-black. He knew long ago that Shinou chose Yuri as king, not only to save Shin Makoku and the whole world from Soushu, but to give his look-alike descendant a suitable partner. He also knew that things didn't go the way he planned... But, believe it or not, he knew about the ongoing secret admiration and love that the royal couple have for each other... He knew exactly what to do, but he wanted to put it in action when the time is right...

"You know, I could make them love each other intentionally..." The sage said in a very tempting voice, though, keeping in mind that the two already love each other. "All you have to do is to watch and see..."

A smile formed on the ancient man's face as he lied on the bed. Murata was glad to see his king smile.

"We'll just have to call it a night, right?" Shinou asked.

"Yes, but I'll be staying up a little bit later... Go to sleep..." Murata said. "Sweet dreams..."

Who said that only mothers don't get their work done? Daikenja's work was never done, even though he has been incarnated for hundreds of times. Tonight's mission is to find the voodoo dolls he made months ago...

* * *

The next day, the royal couple was alone in the garden. Unbeknownst to them, the double-black sage and the original king were behind the bushes; observing every moment their eyes would avoid eye contact. Murata brought out two straw dolls that made Shinou interested. A mischievous smile formed on the double-black's lips. He began to move the dolls and manipulate their movements. Shinou was so interested that it seemed like he glued his eyes on what his partner was doing.

"Don't look at me. Look at the couple over there…" Murata said, getting annoyed.

Shinou looked up and saw that his favourite couple were very, very close to each other…so close that they looked like they were about to kiss. This made Shinou more interested about what his sage was doing. He ignored what the sage said and watched intently what Murata was doing.

* * *

Yuri and Wolfram could only stare at each other with blushes present at the moment. They didn't know what was happening, but all of a sudden, they felt their bodies move until they were settled on that position. They knew that they could move away for each other, but they can't stop gazing at each other's eyes. Their heartbeats began to increase in number and naughty thoughts began to swirl around their minds. They never felt so tense before. Slowly, they began to close the gap between them and gently touched each other's lips with their own. Love was out of the question. The gentle and shy kiss turned into a long, bold and passionate kiss. This was out of Murata's control; it was the couple's own decision… They separated, only to find themselves staring at each other's eyes lovingly and finding themselves in a not so awkward situation.

"Wolfram, I treasure our friendship and cherish the moments we spend with each other, but I can't believe why this is the first time I'm going to tell you that I love you…" Yuri said, breaking the silence between them.

"I love you, too…and you don't have to tell me that because you already showed it to me…" Wolfram said and trapped the double-black in his embrace.

"Just watch and see; things are going to be different from now on… I'm going to make sure that you won't regret this decision you made to love me…" Yuri embraced him back tightly.

* * *

"Thank you, my sage. All of these wouldn't be made possible without you…"

"I'm not the one who did it, it was them. All they needed to do was to say it out loud for the other to know…" Murata said. "Come on; let's go back before they see us. Believe me; it wouldn't be pretty if they saw us here."

The two went back to the temple with smiles on their faces. Things will really change between the two; the only thing they have to do is to watch and see…

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! Please review...


End file.
